teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Pick
Ice Pick is the third episode of Teen Wolf Season 2. Synopsis Scott tries to keep Derek from creating new werewolves; Chris Argent officially begins Allison’s training; the new creature in town takes another victim. Full Recap Allison pulls up to a gas station, which is deserted except for a motorcycle. The rider nods to her and drives away. The lights go out and a panicked Allison gets in her car, only to find her keys missing. When she gets out of her car, someone places a bag over her head and takes her away. When Allison regains her senses, she sees that both she and her father are tied up and gagged at the Hale House. A deep voice, seemingly coming from nowhere, begins asking questions: : "Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten?" : "Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten?" : "What do you think your father would do?" : "What do you think he’d have to do?” : "When all it would take to change everything, is one bite." Chris breaks free and shows her that the voice is coming from a phone held by another hunter, the same man she saw earlier at the gas station. Chris tells her that he is going to train her. He brings up arrows as a way to let her know that he knows that she shot the hunter they'd sent to deal with Isaac. She protests that they were going to kill him. Chris says those are the kind of hard choices the hunters have to make. He then informs her that the women of the Argent family are the leaders. He then hands her an arrow and tells the hunter to time her escape. Allison uses the arrow to cut through the ropes binding her to the chair. It takes two and a half hours, which is apparently good as the hunter left to time her says it took him three. Allison leaves in her car and something scaly winds around the hunter's foot and slashes him on the back of the neck. He pulls out a gun, then falls down, seemingly dead. Then there’s a shot of the dripping claws of the Lizard Creature. It’s climbing day in gym class. Allison and Scott scale the wall together, and he tells her he doesn’t have a tail. Whatever attacked her in Isaac's house had a tail. (see Shape Shifted) After they talk about her butt, Allison knocks him to the mat and everyone laughs. Next, Stiles climbs the wall with a random girl named Erica. As Erica hyperventilates, Allison warns the coach that she’s epileptic. Erica is shaking and eventually drops back safely to the mat. Back in the locker room, Jackson overhears Stiles and Scott saying new werewolf Isaac is Derek’s problem. The boys are busy planning an excursion. While Stiles is keen to get a little action, Scott is nervous about Allison’s grandfather and the new, mysterious creature. Suddenly, Scott’s hand begins shaking. He runs to the darkened gym, where he literally catches Erica. She had attempted to scale the wall again and fell due to an epileptic seizure. Allison asks how he knew Erica was going to fall, and Scott says he felt that it was going to happen. In the hospital, Scott’s mom tells Erica she knows the girl hasn’t been taking her medication. After Mrs. McCall leaves, Derek shows up in the hospital. He reads the side effects listed on her pill bottle — anxiety weight gain and acne. Derek seduces her with the promise that he can make it all go away. Derek’s eyes glow red. In biology class, a film about vaccination is playing. Matt is upset about the camera he lent Jackson. Suddenly, the wannabe werewolf starts to pay attention to immunology video. After class, he chases down Lydia and accuses her of ruining his body so that he can't become a werewolf. He believes she immunized him in some way through his exposure to her. Afterwards Lydia sobs in the bathroom when a pair of dirty unshod feet appears under the stall door. She protests that the, obviously male, feet are in the girl's room and the feet wander away. Lydia follows quickly and sees a mysterious figure looking at the trophy case. He wanders away and when she peeks at the trophies, she sees the name Peter Hale on one of the awards and then flashes back to seeing Derek’s uncle coming towards her. Stiles and a guy named Boyd work out a transaction in the lunchroom. The negotiation doesn’t go well, and Stiles has to give him $50 for a set of keys. As Scott and Stiles plot their evening activities, Erica walks in, looking clearly different, sexy and confident without a trace of acne or bloating. When Scott follows her outside, Erica slides into a car with Derek. Scott is having a meltdown at the animal clinic. He drops a glass jar and says it is a metaphor for his life as everything is slipping through his fingers. They have a philosophical discussion about entropy and the vet gives him a pay raise to deflect Scott's questions about werewolves. Allison talks to her dad about Lydia while her friend sits in the room, headphones on. Though Allison says Lydia seems fine, her father is concerned about what happened to her when she was bitten and wants his daughter to keep an eye on her. What Chris Argent calls looking after a friend, Allison calls spying. Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Allison arrive at the ice skating rink. Stiles pitches his best woo at Lydia, who pretends to miss the point. On the ice, Allison teaches Scott to skate. Evidently, werewolf super-speed and strength don’t help with this sport, and Scott crashes into the wall. It turns out Lydia can spin circles around Stiles as well. While Scott and Allison attempt to take pictures in the photo booth (the flash makes his werewolf eyes glow in the majority of the shots), Lydia finds flower petals on the ice and follows the trail to a full stalk of wolfsbane which seems to be growing out of the ice. When she wipes away the frost we see Peter Hale under the ice. She starts screaming. Allison and Scott run in to see a hysterical, hallucinating Lydia being held by Stiles with no flowers or frozen Peter in sight. Scott talks to Erica to find out who Derek’s next victim will be. To justify her decision to become a werewolf Erica relates the story of the time she had a seizure in class and someone videoed it and put it on the internet. The students didn't know what to do and many laughed as she flailed and eventually pissed herself. “Look at me now, Scott,” she purrs, if werewolves can purr. Allison sees Erica cozying up to her boyfriend, and Scott grabs the new supernatural’s wrists in anger. It’s just a normal day in the Argent household. Allison’s mom cleans her daughter’s room, she finds a love note from Scott in the pages of her geometry book. Mrs. Argent goes to kitchen and calmly slices her arm open. As Scott’s mom sews up Mrs. Argent at the hospital sans anesthetic, the ladies chat about their offspring. Mrs. McCall notes Scott doesn’t seem heartbroken after his breakup with Allison. In the lunchroom, Allison and Scott sit back to back as to appear not to be together. Scott says Erica came up to him, and Allison says she’s not jealous. She’s worried about the battle lines being drawn between Derek’s pack and her family. Scott says she can’t pretend to be normal, but she just wants him safe. Stiles arrives and points out Boyd’s table is empty. Scott tells Stiles they have to find Boyd. But Stiles is skeptical about whether he needs help. Erica looks good, after all. Scott points out a wolfsbane bullet will mess up her looks, permanently. Plus, if she gets out of control, he’s responsible. Stiles says he’s attracted to Scott’s heroism and jokingly offers to make out with him. Jackson visits Derek’s house because he wants to know why the bite hasn’t changed him. When the werewolf doesn’t open his front door, Jackson breaks it down. Waiting with guns drawn are the hunters. Chris tells him not to pursue supernatural status anymore, or they’ll come after him. At Boyd’s house, Erica finds Stiles on the front porch, flirts with him a bit, and knocks him out cold. The alarm is going off at the animal clinic. The vet sees a body on the table. A human body. Chris is waiting in the dark. He wants to know what killed the hunter and says he knows he’s not just a vet. Scott finds Boyd at the rink. He says Derek told him about hunters. “I just want to not eat lunch alone every day,” he says. Scott tells him that he can do better than Derek for a friend. The Alpha is in the room, as are his new minions. After an informal poll — Erica says life has been “transformative” since she met Derek, and Isaac agrees — Derek tells Scott to go home. Scott punches ice and prepares for a fight. As Boyd and Derek look on, Scott beats up the new werewolves. He shouts to them that Derek is just using them to gain power. Then he calls them guard dogs. Derek says it is about power and goes after Scott. After he makes Scott bleed, Derek steps on his chest then chokes Scott before leaving. Scott tells Boyd he shouldn't want to be like them. Boyd reveals that he has already been bitten and agrees that he doesn't want to be like Derek's pack, he says he wants to be like Scott. Stiles wakes up in a dumpster. Scott goes to his boss to ask why his wound isn't healing. The vet says it is because the wound was inflicted by an Alpha and says he and Scott need to have a talk. Alone at night, Jackson is practicing on the lacrosse field. When his car gets stuck in the mud, he tries to push it out, only to slip into the muck. Somehow, his rage triggers something and he manages to lift up the whole back of the truck, which makes him manically happy. Soundtrack * Donora - "Champion" :: Scene: Scott and Allison rock climbing. * Nikka Costa vs. Richard Vission - "CHING CHING CHING (Original Mix)" :: Scene: Erica appears at school looking hot. * Cavemen - "Easy Water" :: Scene: Erica drives off with Derek. * Benjamin Forrest Davis - "Moving The Target" :: Scene: Scott gets a raise. * Meme - "Beat of My Own Song" :: Scene: Lydia seems fine. * Electric Guest - "This Head I Hold" :: Scene: Stiles expresses his love for Lydia. * Donora - "Boom Boom" :: Scene: Scott, Allison, Stiles and Lydia ice skating. * Woodkid - "Iron" :: Scene: Derek and Scott fight. * Congorock - "Ivory (The Bloody Beatroots Remix)" :: Scene: Jackson lifts the truck. Gallery 10 argent-allison.jpg 11 scott-allison.jpg 12 lydia.jpg 13 peter.jpg 14 erica-scott.jpg 15 argent.jpg 16 jackson.jpg 17 isaac-erika-derek.jpg 18 scott.jpg 19 vet.jpg 1 allison-argent.jpg 2 group.jpg 3 erica-derek.jpg 4 lydia-jackson.jpg 5 lydia.jpg 6 stiles.jpg 7 erica.jpg 8 stiles-lydia-scott.jpg 9 erica-derek.jpg Category:Episodes